


Gun

by ImhereImQuire



Series: Drabbles relating to Armand and Daniel's relationship [4]
Category: Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Guns, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 05:28:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/635593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImhereImQuire/pseuds/ImhereImQuire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Armand wants the experience of being shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gun

Daniel had never held a gun before. It felt shamefully good in his hand, though he was still unsure why Armand had brought him to the middle of nowhere with it. Was this a test to see if he was capable of killing he’d asked nervously, and Armand had laughed. “No… I want you to shoot me”.   
Ten minutes of persuasion, and Daniel fired. Armand caught the bullet, giggling childishly. “And again!”.   
Armand let it hit him, his right cheek caving in a mess of bone fragments and gore. And laughed again. Daniel didn’t understand why but he did too.


End file.
